


You're Staring (Because You're Human)

by KillJoy998



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Infestation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy998/pseuds/KillJoy998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I raise my hand so you're capped, but my hands are shaking, every bit of me is shaking; and all you're doing is glaring, but not at me, and you're unreadable now, like the book is closed and locked up and no one shall ever see it ever again because you're gone and you hold the key, and you hated everyone anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Staring (Because You're Human)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually quite sure about this one. Huh. Oh well. :)

You're staring at me with those beautiful eyes... And, well, it's a weak stare. I don't really know how it's a weak stare, or how a stare can be put into any categories like that, it's just an instinct; because right now the whole of you... You're just weak.

 

The fact that the eye contact hasn't been lost, and the fact that we're keeping it up, even if we both want to just collapse and sleep forever. It's such a plausible thing right now that it needs no discussion, because you're pushing the metal into my hands and it's cold. Oh so cold. I don't let it show that it hurts, that I could just burst out into tears right this instant, because that would set you off too. I can't even think of hurting you right now, because you're in such withering pain and I am so proud of you because all you're doing is staring.

 

It should be creepy, we should be looking out for them, so we're safe and nothing happens to us but it's too late. It's too late and I'm freezing and you're just... You're not even staring anymore, but your eyes are open. I can't even remember you blinking a few moments ago. That's probably a bad sign, the fact that I can't remember so close up to our past that it's really our present, and we're letting that go soon. I can see it in your eyes.

 

They're clouded, like the colour's of your eyes have actually morphed into the sky above us, yet... It's not blue anymore. The wonder in me makes me even question if the sky ever has been blue, or if it's just our minds that create the colour up above so we don't just see the eternal darkness all the time. It's creeping up on us now, like we haven't been paying our debts, and it's ready to swallow us. We're getting evicted, and it's never been in this way before, but there's a first time for everything. It's just funny that in this instance, it'll be the last time too. It's not funny, no, you're right. It never was funny. We laugh, we smile, we give each other hope because if we lose that then... We lose everything else. Hell, we're losing each other and that is the worst thing to ever happen in this messed up piece of shit, but that doesn't matter anymore.

 

You're dying, we both know it, and I don't want to try and walk around the bush, because it's inevitable and the gash on your arm is proof. Proof that we can't escape what's going to happen, and your eyes... They're an open book for everyone, because they're not even blue anymore. Were they even blue in the first place? I don't even remember.

 

I remember your smile, if that's anything. I doubt it, because if you give me a few minutes this internal monologue will be forgotten too, along with countless memories that we held onto, because now there's no ledge to grasp. Nothing to keep us steady. The floor beneath us has been flung, and really? We're ready. I can see it in your eyes that you're holding on to what is behind us, but now... Now you want to go more than you want to stay, and really, that's fine by me. You deserve that peace.

 

It's the gun that you're staring at now, and I know what you want me to do, because you want to leave this place instead of the horrific alternative. You'd be dead either way, we both know that, but your stance tells me that you don't want to cause so much chaos. Oh, how I want to laugh at that, but I don't. This is serious.

 

You nod at me, because your eyes have lifted and now you're looking at me, not staring, just... Looking, like you're not going deep enough to really see me, just a shallow shell. Or, maybe that is what I look like now. Maybe I am just a shell of myself, and maybe that shell had only been growing for several minutes, but it's enough. It's always enough.

 

I raise my hand so you're capped, but my hands are shaking, every bit of me is shaking; and all you're doing is glaring, but not at me, and you're unreadable now, like the book is closed and locked up and no one shall ever see it ever again because you're gone and you hold the key, and you hated everyone anyway.

 

It makes sense.

 

I close my eyes, because witnessing it would scar me more than what these bastards could ever do to me, but then your hand is wrapping itself around my arm, and you're tugging, so I follow. I'm blindfolded, and you're still pulling me, but you're not really moving, because the ground is locking us in place and all I can do is collapse to the floor as I pull the trigger, and the bullet flies out but it doesn't hit you, because now I'm on the floor and the gun is discarded and you're crying, I can hear your harsh sobs across the room, and you're kneeling now, it's all I can see from my half lidded eyes. I would say I'm sorry, I would apologise because you deserve better than to become one of them, but I'm gone now. My eyes are closing and I can see nothing, and my hearing hollows out as you crawl closer to me, the sounds of everything around us vibrating off the walls and off of us. We're both down, and I'm gone and you're dying, but it doesn't matter anyway.

 

It's fairer this way, and this time... You have nothing to stare at, so you have no one to kid.


End file.
